Zombie Appocolypse chapters 14
by Helrith 3
Summary: It takes place in recent times, it is like left 4 dead in some ways, wouldn't have even posted it if it was not for my friend Neda/Nukiu. So thanks Neda hope you guys and girls like it. :


Chapter 1

It all started with a single bite, a government made virus to take care of the terrorists in Afghanistan, no one expected one of the scientists to go mad with power. The virus affected most of the people all over the world; some were immune to the virus. All that I know has been destroyed or infected, my family, my friends, even my dog was killed in an attack I have nothing, I had nothing…

As Joe went down the small hallway with no lights, it was damp, the doors all closed. His flashlight glimmering off puddles of water, it's been pouring outside, worse storm anyone has ever seen. There was a faint sound of a whimper behind one of the doors, Joe slowly creaked open the door shining his flashlight inside, it was a woman, about the age of 20. He approached her slowly whispering, "Are you ok?" The woman slowly turned around exclaiming, "My family used to live here, I saw them get ripped apart piece by piece." The woman began to cry again. Joe shut the door and locked it.

It seems like an eternity he slept waking up to moaning of zombies outside. The girl was still sobbing, Joe walked over to her and asked, "What is your name?" the girl looked up at him "My name is Christine, but most of my friends call me Chris". Joe looks at Christine in a funny way "Chris huh?" Joe begins to laugh loudly, "That's a weird name you have there thought Chris was a man's name!" Chris looks up at Joe in an evil way with a face red with anger exclaiming, "I don't believe you should be laughing at others if you don't know them!" It was silent after that for a minute or two, "My names Joe."

The two look at each other for a long time then Joe finally broke the silence saying, "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for on my part" Chris answered, "Its fine, I kinda flipped out there I just hate my name and it made me angry." Joe offered Chris his hand to get up, she clasps his hand and Joe pulls her up. He looks into her eyes and she looks into his. "It seems like we have met before" she replies, "Yes you sound familiar to me. "We should get some supplies together and leave." She looks at the window, "Yes we should."

The first place the pair went is to the kitchen which was filled with food they collected as much as they could into grocery bags. They continued to the living room where they managed to find, a baseball bat, a katana, and a 12 gauge shotgun. They finally moved into the garage, there were two cars, a van and a sports car. They decided to take the van because of the space and the durability of it.

The two drove off with Chris sleeping in the passenger's seat; Joe did not know where he was going all he knew is he needed to get to the nearest town before the gas runs out.

Chapter 2

(In this chapter I went from a third person view to a first person because I feel more comfortable writing as such)

There was a sign on the highway "Flint 5 miles north" my hometown; it was weird seeing that sign, I have not seen it in weeks. My friends, my family, all unknown to me if they were dead or alive I wanted to steer away from that dreadful place right here and now. The exit ramp was coming up "Corunna Road", I didn't want to go back and remember everything but we were almost out of gas. Chris began to wake up I brushed her hair out of her eyes and said, "Good morning sleepy head." She looked up and smiled a weak smile and quickly feel back asleep, I expected as much due to the fact she has been up the night before crying in the corner of that room. I began to pick up speed a gas station in view; I pulled in the van bodies everywhere around us. I woke Chris up and told her to stay with the van and handed her the 12 gauge shotgun with a box containing 10 shells.

As I got out of the van I grabbed the katana in the back, I needed to get inside and start the gas flow to the pump we were at. I looked up at the number "number 5" I must remember that, I put the nozzle in the tank; I begin to slowly approach the stand with the controls in it. No one around, I must stay on alert though not knowing if there is one of them feeding in the booth. I see the door the handle was covered in dried blood; I had gloves on as to not get their blood on me. I slowly turn the door handle and give a slight push on the door, the door creaks open. There was a body on the ground inside but no infected. I see a switch marked with the number 5 and switch it on and here the nozzle start up.

I run back to the van and get inside; I look at Chris who is half asleep holding the shotgun. The gas stopped flowing I looked at the fuel gauge it was full, it was time to go and go fast. We were close to my home; I figured we should stop by to see if we could scavenge anything. Old Farm Road, there it was my house last on the left we crept up to it, Chris was fully awake by now. The giant van pulled into the small driveway there was stillness in the air, the smell of a fire. We went up the stairs and into the house slowly I opened the door, we were in it was my house from my childhood many times have I gotten in trouble, many times have I done mischievous things in this house. It was loud with my mom, dad, and two older brothers. There was a note on the fridge, "Joe if you're here that means were not, I left you this note, were at your grandmothers, not sure where Robert is he said he would go to a military base in Kentucky, David on the other hand is getting Valerie and heading up as well. Love mom." I turned going down to my room hoping everything was still there, everything was, my laptop, my Xbox, and yes even my katanas hanging on the wall. I grabbed the small one and put the two larger ones in a case. I went to my closet, my rifle still in there with all the ammo. I loaded the rifle and slinged it on my back, the ammo went into the duffle bag Chris carried. We went downstairs to the gun safe, my father took many of them but he left me my m16 that he got from his days in the marines and passed it on to me. I put that and some ammo that he left in the duffle bag. There was one last thing before I left my suburban town that I had to do, we loaded in the van and went down the street, and maybe just maybe Colin is still alive I have to hope that he is at least.

We pulled up in his driveway, I knocked on the door as hard as I could, there was an answer a raspy voice that called out "Identify your self before I put a round in your head!" I smiled and shouted back, "Ah let us in you stagey son of a bitch it's your friend Joe". The sound of locks unbolting made us all happy to hear. There he was my childhood friend Colin standing at the door with a shotgun in hand. He had a huge smile and threw open his arms giving me a hug, I gave him one back and told him to collect some supplies and put them in the van because he was going to come with us, he lost everything he knew as well. His mom, dad, everything, He had no exceptions to coming with us he was pretty glad we came actually. After we had the supplies loaded and we were all in the van the two of them fell asleep again. I drove off into the county, hopefully Brian would be okay, all there was to do was hope.

Chapter 3

We were approaching the dirt road that Brian lived on. The farms there were filled with infected cattle, barns burned to the ground, and there is Brian's house perfectly kept up. I figured this much due to the fact that he has many guns and knows how to use them. I pulled into his driveway, Chris came with me and we left Colin to guard the van. No one was around we searched all around the house hoping to find Brian. There was one last place to check and that was in his basement. Down the steps we went there was Brian, he was huddled up in a corner. I have never seen him like this when I turned him around he was crying, he never cried, I mean never. I asked him what happened and he explained, "They killed every one, every one of my family members dead." He tried to continue but he cried, I told him to come with us it would be ok we would avenge his family in some way.

We walked back to the van Brian being as strong as he could at the time I had to support him because he had not slept in days. I put him in the back and laid him down. One last place to check before we go to Mackinac Island, Tyler's house. I let Colin drive for a while I have not slept in two days, tiredness was coming over me, as soon as I reached the back of the van I collapsed and face planted the floor. I was having a weird dream I was running through a forest but it wasn't me I was running as someone else a girl was beside me the face looked strangely familiar until I was awakened by the shouts from my friends in the van. I woke up startled I looked at Colin and exclaimed, "What the fuck is going on!?" He had a bleak look on his face and pointed out the window, I slowly crept to the side of the van and peered out, we were surrounded, I began to panic I have only come in contact with these things once before and I only got away due to a distraction made by a lowering draw bridge.

I pondered my thoughts thinking of a way out, we were out of gas and we needed to get outside the van to fill it back up. I sat for about five minutes thinking of every possible way to handle this, I remembered the news that morning the outbreak began, "Sever the head or destroy the brain." I looked around and grabbed the Katana set that I retrieved from my house. I took the two largest ones and gave a signal to open the doors, three fingers, two fingers, one finger, it was time to go. The doors slammed open making all the zombies come to the back, a few seconds before that I swapped out my katana for an automatic rifle that I found at Brian's. We all began firing aiming specifically for their only weak spot, their heads. After a few minutes of firing there were none left, Brian and I jumped out with the gas cans and started to fill the tank. We got back in and revved up the engine, we were close the exit ramp coming up. Tyler's house here we come, I think at this rate we should be able to get to Tyler's house in the next few hours if we take no stops. After that refueling and resupplying then its time to go to Mackinac Island.

Chapter 4

It took 2 hours to get to Tyler's house, not too long as it took to get from New Hampshire to Michigan. The neighborhood was a nice one, I had to have Brian tell me where it was due to the fact I have not been there since childhood. The driveway was made to fit two cars so the van fit easily. I knocked hard on the door, no answer; I knocked again, no answer. I turned the handle, it was unlocked, I slowly opened the door open and I saw a shadow sitting at the dinning room table. I began to say something when I was interrupted by its voice, "Who is there? Are you one of those things?" I whispered my reply, "Tyler? Is that, is it you?", "Who wants to know?!" he shouted. "It's me Joe, your old friend Joe", "Joe? Is it really you? I can't believe it, it is you!" His voice increasing in volume with every word, I shushed him and told him to go to the van with any supplies he had now.

We were on the road again in minutes, but the van was running low on fuel. The town that Tyler lived in was full of zombies and all the gas stations were full with them and there was no way we were getting out of here without getting gas. We all sat in the back of the van before about 10 miles away from the gas station, we just thought of ways to get gas. About ten minutes passed until I said, "I will go and activate the tornado alarm at the fire station, this will cause the zombies to horde there as you guys get the fuel." "NO!" exclaimed Chris in the far back left corner of the bus, "We will not risk your life, or any ones life to get gas we can do something else anything else." I asked Colin, Brian, and Tyler to wait outside for a second; they all nodded in agreement and left. I looked at Chris and began to tell her that, "Chris some one has to lead these things away from the gas station and I am not going to risk any of my friends to do this." She looked at me strangely, "But why you, I could do it!" I looked at her back, "NO! I am the only one that's going, I know this town somewhat well I can go through the sewers to get to the gas station don't worry about me." She looked away as I jumped out of the van and told the other three the plan. They all did not want me to do it but soon coped with the fact that it had to be done.

They dropped me off at the fire house and drove into a hiding spot until the alarm sounded. I had a rifle (scoped), a semi-automatic shotgun, and finally both of my katana's. I held the shotgun tightly to my shoulder so I wouldn't get to much kick back. I pushed open the doors to the fire house with ease; I shined my flashlight around to see if there were any infected. It was just how I predicted, it was full, I knocked on the door to get there attention and began firing into the crowds as they rushed my position. I couldn't believe how many there were so many dead bodies I've never killed anyone except that one time at the van even then I killed one of these things. A strong feeling of guilt went over me, I didn't know if what I was doing was right or not. Then I thought to myself, "They are zombies now they are going through the worse torture ever and I'm stopping it." I looked at the immense number of stairs leading up to the top where the alarm was held. I began my climb it took a total of 10 minutes to get to the top. I looked at the controls, there was a switch that was the power, I flipped the switch and the alarm went off. I rode the rail all the way down which took only 2 minutes to get down, when I hit the floor I looked around to see that zombies were getting near the main entrance, I put a police baton I found on a dead body in the handles. I had about 5 minutes before they got through, I peered around and saw the manhole cover.

I attempted to open the manhole with all my strength but it did not budge one bit. I needed to find something to pry it open, I scavenged around until I found a crowbar it took 4 minutes to do that, I had about a minute left before I would be overrun. I began to pry open the lid when I heard the door break open. The lid was open with one last huge force of energy, the zombies were running at me, I had no more time I went down the ladder and began running, damn I forgot to close the lid, it was too late now. I knew that I had to pass three more manholes before I had to go up, one manhole, two manhole, three manhole, four, I raced up the ladder when one of those things caught my leg and held onto it. I grabbed at my thigh and pulled a knife out impaling it into the zombie's skull. The grip released and my adrenaline built up, I pushed on the manhole and it came open quickly, my vision started to become dark until I couldn't see anything anymore, all I knew that is when I could see again I was at the van and Brian was driving us to only god knows where. I looked up and saw Chris's face saying, "You're all right, you're going to be okay." I collapsed on the ground blacking out.


End file.
